Can You See The Light?
by x Graveyard Angel x
Summary: Sora hasn't seen Kairi since he left for Destiny Island. Finally when their paths cross again, they are brought apart. Now Sora must defeat Ansem again to get Kairi back and defeat the dark once and for all. [SoraxKairi][RoxasxNaminé...eventually]
1. Message In A Bottle

**Chapter 1: Message In A Bottle**

A spikey, light brown haired boy stepped into the brisk ocean water, the water covering him just above his ankles. The boy had gotten back to Destiny Island not even three days ago. The darkness was all gone and there was peace in the worlds, no more evil. The blue-eyed boy still couldn't help but feel somewhat changed, especially his heart. He knew he hadn't lost himself to the darkness, but he felt as though some of his heart had. He hadn't seen anyone since he had come back, no one seemed to be around.

Fifteen year old Sora had now fought in the greatest battle in the history of all the worlds. He'd lost many friends and memories along the way and almost himself. But there was one thing he hadn't lost... his heart. Even though Sora had temporarily forgotten about her due to a little blonde girl tampering with his memory, he still had a deep and passionate love for Kairi. He hadn't seen Kairi since he first left Destiny Island so long ago. The now glossy blue-eyed boy missed Kairi very much and was actually surprised that he couldn't find her anywhere. When he first came back to the island, he went on a deep search for her... But he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked for his parents as well, but was later told by an old neighbor that they had died when the island was torn apart.

This saddened Sora a bit, knowing that he should have been there with them on this island instead of fighting in unheard of worlds. Many of the people who had lived at Destiny Island had either left or died, Sora didn't know all of them but he still felt bad he didn't get to say goodbye or anything.

Now as Sora stood in the rising ocean tide, his feet beginning to sink into the wet sand beneath his feet. The sun was beginning to set now; vivid pinks, purples, oranges and blues blanketed the horizon. Sora hadn't viewed a sunset in a very long time so he was very pleased to observe one again. He sat down in the chilling water, not caring if his clothes got wet because they were old and were beginning to not fit him. A tired, weak smile crept across his frowning face as he recalled when he, Kairi and Sora had watched the sunset together the night Sora was chosen as a keyblade master.

He and Riku had talked about wanting to go to other worlds, wanting something more than just the stupid island on which they lived. _We certainly got our wish..._ Sora thought sarcastically. _But at what cost?_ Riku still hadn't returned and he deeply wondered whether or not Riku had survived being consumed by the darkness. It pained Sora's heart to know that he could have done more to protect his best friend, but he hadn't.

The spikey-haired boy let out a long sigh, when would he ever see any of his friends again? He prayed it would be soon, he missed them all so much. He wanted to tell Kairi all about his adventures and give her back the good luck charm she had given him so long ago. He had promised he'd come back for her, and he had... Finding her was just going to be harder than he thought...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A skinny, medium length brown haired, fifteen year old girl stood on the beach. The water was up to her knees, just five inches away from the bottom of her little blue dress. She held a glass bottle with a note stuffed in it in her hand. She let out a sigh and prayed that the bottle she was sending would reach Sora. She had sent a bottle to him everyday since she regained the memory of his existence again. It hurt her heart a lot that Sora had left her and Destiny Island behind. The blue-eyed girl knew that her cute spikey-haired friend had promised to come back for her one day, but lately... that seemed like nothing but a lie to her. She knew the wars between the worlds and good and evil were over, so why hadn't Sora come back? Kairi had known that Riku had a slim chance of coming back because he wanted off Destiny Island so bad, but Sora? Sora didn't have an excuse, he promised he'd come and get her.

Kairi kissed the side of the bottle, "Please.. please just this once... Let Sora somehow find this message and bring him back to me... Please." Tears began to stain her cheeks with blacks curvy lines as her mascara and eyeliner began to run. "Please, I'm begging... Bring Sora back to me safe and sound."

She kissed to bottle again before setting it in the water to be carried off into the ocean. Kairi sniffed and began to wipe her face with her hands. She used some ocean water to wash it off, the salt stinging her eyes along with her tears.

The petite girl walked out of the water and knelt at the shoreline, watching the bottle drift away until she saw it no more. She looked out at the horizon, the sun was almost completely gone_. Just like when Riku wished he could get off of the island... Right at this moment he said he wanted off the island_. Kairi thought_, Maybe if I wish to have Sora come back to me, maybe my wish will come true._

"Bring Sora back to me," she said through a shaky voice.

She watched the sun sink behind the ocean, darkness beginning to cover the sky like a blanket. She rose from where she knelt, brushing the sand off of her as best she could. Kairi began to walk away from the ocean, stopping once to look and see if Sora was walking out of the water to come back to her as he promised. When he wasn't there, she dropped her head and continued back to her house. Tonight was going to be another next to sleepless night... Another painful night knowing that Sora wasn't going to come back to her...


	2. Message Received

**Ok. This is probably seeming like a very stupid story due to lack of reviews from you people. I've had over 300 hits with this already and only one review? C'mon people I know you can do better than that!**

**KHKairiNamineFanatic : thank you for being the only one to review... and I will read your story once I get the chance [: Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts... just this ridiculous plot.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Message Received**

Sora sat up quickly and began choking as ocean water had washed up into his mouth and nose, making him breath it in. Sora spit out the remaining water he hadn't coughed up and looked around, he was almost completely submerged in water as the tide had risen past him. The blue eyed boy hit the water, annoyed it had risen up around him on purpose. He grumpily stood up an began walking to dry land, wet sand sliding off of him as he walked. Something shiny caught the corner of Sora's eye before he reached the beach, even in the slightly dark morning - Sora guessed it was about four in the morning. He turned to see what it was and discovered a glass bottle floating towards him. He waded over to it, grasping it in his hand before heading back to shore.

Sora shook himself off a moment and sat down on the familiar bent over palm tree just off the highest point the tide could rise. He looked at the bottle quizzically, wondering where it came from. He popped the cork off the top and dumped the note out of it, a small amount of water coming out with it. Luckily, the writing on the note had no been affected by the small amount of water contained in the bottle. The curious blue eyed boy unrolled the tightly wrapped note and was extremely startled to find his name written at the top of it. He scanned it over, wondering whether this was intended for another Sora. He considered this for a moment and then quickly threw the thought aside when he figured there were no other Soras and began to read:

_Sora,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but this is Kairi. You know, the girl you used to play with on Destiny Island as a child? I'm sure you probably don't care about such things anymore after saving the worlds, but I always take the time to remind you of where you came from. Everyday for the longest time now I have written you a letter asking you how you are and telling you some things about myself and what's going on. I've sent these notes just as I've sent this one in hopes of it reaching you... I assume none of them have since I haven't received a thing back yet and you haven't returned to come and get me at Destiny Island. _

_I'm not disappointed anymore though, I should have known your promise was nothing but a lie to make sure I didn't cry when you abandoned me... I did cry, I always cry... I still cry. I will until I see you again or until the day I die, I'll cry for you. I miss you Sora, more than you will ever know. I've decided I can't anticipate your arrival here a moment longer, having faith that you actually will return. Riku hasn't returned either, but I knew he wouldn't... You just surprised me._

_I know this won't reach you because none of the others have probably... But... if you do happen to get this... please Sora... I'm begging you... Come back to me. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes... But even when you have been consumed in darkness, there will always be light... the light in your heart for yours is connected to mine... I promise you, I won't let the darkness take you... I won't._

_Sora, this is my last message to you. Please, come and find me... I need you here with me._

_- Kairi_

Sora had an unbearably difficult time from keeping himself from sobbing aloud at this. His heart seemed to be smashed and smashed until it was nothing more than dust, even less than that. He couldn't believe the chances of him coming across a message Kairi sent him in a bottle. Sora let out a small laugh, she was still such a kid... sending people messages in bottles like they'd do on cartoons and in movies and such. Kairi hadn't changed, she was still the same; he was sure of it.

"I'm coming for you Kairi... I promise. I'm here, but where are you?" Sora said with a small voice.

He set the bottle down into the sand and pulled out the pencil that was also in the bottle that he hadn't noticed before. He wrote on it as neatly as he could but it was still extremely sloppy, _I'm here Kairi._ He set the pencil back into the bottle and stuffed the note in there as well. He popped the cork back on it and set the bottle in the sand, he knew Kairi would come here. This was the spot where the three of them always sat when they were together.

The blue eyed teen wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and decided to go on an even more thorough search of the island to find her. Now more determined than ever, Sora ran back to his abandoned house to change and wash up before setting out on an all day search and rescue mission to find Kairi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cute blue eyed girl rubbed her eyes and yawned as she woke up from another restless night sleep. Kairi let out a tiny moan when she stretched and stepped out of bed onto the cold hardwood floor. Kairi glanced at the clock, only 6:30 in the morning. She grit her teeth when she stepped hard onto a nail her mother obviously left in her room when she was remodeling... or attempting it anyways. It hadn't punctured her foot, but it left a deep indent in the arch. The messy haired girl cursed under her breath as she continued downstairs to find no one was home, again. She ate a quick breakfast and dressed herself in a tiny pink dress with a white spaghetti strap. She wrapped a black belt with dangling straps on it around her waist, as she always did when she wore this dress. She slipped a few bands on her wrist and clasped her usual necklace around her neck, running a brush quickly through her matted hair. Kairi also threw on some light makeup so she seemed more awake.

The brunette quickly headed out to the spot she always sat in the morning to watch the sunrise, the old spot where her and Riku and Sora had all sat around all the time. She knew the sun wouldn't rise for a couple minutes so she walked to the spot, instead of ran like she usually did. It was still slightly dark out, so Kairi couldn't see too well. She managed to find her way over to the bent palm tree and jumped up onto it, wrapping the bottom of her dress under her arse so she wouldn't get pricked.

She sat there until the sun had completely risen and was shining brightly in the sky, lighting the whole sky. It wasn't high up in the sky yet, but it was completely visible above the horizon. She smiled happily at the sun shining gleefully back at her. The small brunette girl hopped off of the palm tree, feeling a glass bottle shatter beneath her foot. Fortunately, she was in shoes but it still managed to hurt her foot a little bit. She leaned back against the palm tree, lifting her foot up and looking down. She leaned over and picked up a piece of paper that had gotten slightly torn from the broken glass. She let the glass fall off of the paper to the sand with the rest of the shards. Kairi blew off some sand and unrolled it, it was the last letter that Kairi had written to Sora. She pouted, it hadn't gone anywhere but out to sea and back. She looked it over a moment and saw a foreign handwriting to her own.

_I'm here Kairi. _

Kairi's spirits lifted when she realized this was definitely Sora's poor handwriting. She almost screamed out in joy when she became aware that Sora obviously had gotten her message and was here on Destiny Island. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks, she had so many mixed emotions she didn't know what she was feeling. A breeze blew off the ocean, sending a spiral of choppy, brown hair in her face; some hair sticking to her cheeks because of her tears.

The tearing blue eyed teen threw her hands up in the air, releasing the note and sending it soaring away in the breeze off into the island. "SSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAA!!!" she bellowed.

On the opposite side of the island, Sora could have sworn that he heard his name. He shook his head, thinking he was delusional. When he heard it two more times, he knew someone was actually calling his name and that person was Kairi. "KKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIIIII!!!!!" he bellowed back, standing up in one swift motion. "WWHHEERREE AARREE YYOOUU?"

He waited a moment... nothing. He stood up from where he was standing and began running in the direction of where he heard Kairi's voice. Sora sped through forests and villages before, almost instantly, he reached the other side of the island. He looked around and saw he was alone. Sora quickly snickered when he realized how quickly he had gotten to the other side, his speed had increased greatly since he was last here.

He cupped he hands around his mouth and screamed out in nowhere, "KKKAAAIIIRRRIII!!!!"

A voice screamed back, closer now than it was before but still far away. "SSOORRAA!! SORA, WHERE ARE YOUUU?"

Sora couldn't stop himself from smiling, he'd finally be reunited with Kairi after all this time! Sora began running again in the direction of the voice. Over and over the girl called out 'Sora.' The voice was suddenly getting closer and closer until it stopped all at once.


	3. Down With The Sickness

Another long awaited update? The story views seem to show me so, but reviews are telling me otherwise... Sorry it's short.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this... "plot"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Down With The Sickness**

Sora stopped dead, panting and looking around frantically. Was he just imagining it? He couldn't have been, it was too real. What once was a call for his name now was replaced by sobs. He looked around until his eyes fixed themselves on a tiny girl a few yards ahead of him sitting in the sand crying. Sora ran over to her to see if she was okay.

He placed a hand on her back, "Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

The petite girl looked up at him through watery eyes, "N-No. I-I'm not o-ok-kay."

Even though Sora didn't really care about this random girl and was more interested in finding Kairi, he decided to preform a nice gesture and make the girl feel better. He sat down next to her, wiping a few tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "Why are you so sad? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad on such a beautiful day such as today!"

The brunette looked away from him and then back to him, her blue eyes now becoming more visible. "My friend was supposed to come and find me, but he still hasn't. I don't understand it, he promised me! He promised me he'd come and find me, but he hasn't! It hurts a lot... and I know you don't care but... I miss him and he probably doesn't even care!" The girl folded her arms and began to pout cutely.

Sora gave a little smile when her pout resembled Kairi's. "Too many people don't live up to their promises, you shouldn't count on it so much... But I bet you, he just got hung up and couldn't have come as quickly as he'd like to. I know that something simliar happened to me, I had to go away and I promised a beautiful girl like you I would come back here and find her... It took me so long to get back here and now I feel as though she's given up hope... He probably just got stuck. He'll come back to you, I promise... Someone like you isn't shown kindness too often, your suffering will end soon because all the evil is gone in the world... You just have to be patient. I bet you no man would ever keep such an attractive girl waiting purposely." Sora added a smile at the end to reassure her and also compliment himself at his random inspirational babble.

The choppy haired girl gave him a cute smile, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you. Thank you so much..."

The small girl wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Sora hugged her back awkwardly, not sure if he could touch her or not. She let go of him and stood up, completely happy again. Sora looked her over; he noticed that her fair skin, light pink dress and white spaghetti strap underneath made her eyes shine line diamonds - the blue in her eyes sticking out more than anything. Sora felt as though he knew the girl, but when he went to say something she was running off in the direction he had just come. He stood up and continued in the direction he was going, his eyes scanning over every detail of the land.

Then it hit him... that was Kairi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ten yards away, Kairi came to the realization that the sweet boy who was just comforting her a moment ago was Sora. She immediately spun around and darted in the opposite direction towards the spot where she was just crying over Sora to Sora. A Ceshire Cat grin spread across her face again, Sora was here! Sora was actually looking for her! She hadn't even noticed it was him, he'd matured a lot which made him seemed more of a teen than a little boy any longer. She thought it was foolish though, she should have noticed the spikey brown hair, no one else had that but him. She was so excited now she began screaming his name agian, "SORA!! SORA!! SORA!!"

She ran as fast as her legs would go until they finally gave out and she was in the same place she was moments ago crying. She sat there panting, looking around for Sora. She couldn't bring herself to get up, her legs wouldn't budge. She looked directly in front of her and saw Sora approaching her. She called out again, "SORA!" only this time it was just a loud yell instead of an echoing scream.

"KAIRI!" the approaching boy bellowed back to her.

Kairi tried her hardest to stand back up, but gravity was playing heavily against her. "Sora!" she said again, this time she was speaking loudly, her voice becoming stuck in the back of her throat.

Kairi waited until Sora got closer to her, her vision beginning to darken and her breath becoming shorter. Her head felt heavy and she began seeing double. "S-Sora." she said with a small voice.

Sora was just feet away from her now before he just dropped to the ground. Her body fell over as well, everything in her body was shutting down. She looked over at Sora whose head had popped up and his shaky arm was reaching over to her. "Ka-K-Kairi." Sora whispered.

Kairi reached out to him, their fingers only inches apart. "Sora."

Just as their hands were about to touch, their bodies shut down and all they saw was darkness.


	4. Technical Difficulties

Here's the latest addition to the story. To be honest, I completely forgot about this story until someone messaged me and complained that I didn't update and well that's that.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this. . . "plot"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Technical Difficulties**

Sora awoke later that day, a throbbing headache still present in his mind. He rubbed his temples and sat up, wondering where he was. The blue eyed boy noticed that he was in a bathtub in the center of a grass hut full of bones and bottles full of colored powders. Sora felt as though he was in a witches hut, spooky and full of haunted objects. The suddenly vulnerable boy held the towel close to him when he realized he was naked in this possible voodoo hut. He scanned the room for a moment and spotted his clothes right behind his head. Silently, he got out of the tub and put his clothes back on before looking for the keyblade.

Sora dove onto the bed near him when a small black lady with a head full of dread locks wearing a tattered strapless dress entered the room with a tray of various bottles. She gave Sora a crooked smile, seeing that he was up finally. She swaggered over to him almost tipping the tray several times, throwing the tray on the bed with a clank. She looked at him through small dark eyes lined with heavy black makeup.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching her hand out to his forehead. Sora cringed back, afraid of the woman.

"No need to be scared me dear. I've got you oh so safe now, boy," the woman chanted with a strong Jamaican accent.

Sora lightened up a little bit, no longer shrinking away from the woman. She placed a cold hand on his sweaty forehead, checking his temperature.

"You're still hot boy. That twas quite a nasty ting you 'ad. It amazin' how you even came to have survived it! It was so sudden too... like someone had cursed it upon you wit sum dark magic," the strange woman said flatly as she began to mix together various things on the tray. "My name is Tia Dalma by da way. You may call me by dat but noting else!"

Sora nodded at her several times, mouth gaping open wide. He coudln't help but stare strangely at this.. Tia.. person. No longer could he move, only his eyes were able to as they followed Tia's hands as she stirred and mixed togethers many liquids and powders together, creating puffs of colored smoke. Tia took notice to Sora's wide eyes, but made no motion that she noticed. Once adding five other things to a single mug, she reached a long, skinny arm out to Sora as a gesture to take the mug. The spikey haired brunette looked at the mug and then back at her dozens of times before finally taking the mug from her and holding it in two hands. Tia motioned for him to drink it, but Sora shook his head in objection.

Tia shook her head, "It ain't gonna kill ya I can assure you. It is to help."

Sora looked at her as though she was lying to him, urging him to take poison. The blue eyed male didn't care though, he took it in one sip - holding his nose all the while. Tia screeched with delight and began to clap her hands.

"I have never seen a boy drink like dat unless it twas rum!" she mused.

Sora gave her an awkward smile. "Where am I? And where is Kairi??" he asked, the last one being urgent.

Tia shook her head. "You are in my hut in da Caribbean... 'n your friend.. Kairi?... She was sent to anoda world. She was vurry sick she was. You was da lucky one 'n was left wit me. A vurry big dark man came 'n got her, he was vurry scary and strong."

Sora felt his stomach turned and he wanted deeply to throw up, Kairi was taken away from him when he was so close to having her back again... He was suddenly brought out of his fantasy and back to reality. A man took her? Sora suddenly felt alarmed.

"What did this guy look like? Specifically." Sora said getting closer to Tia, on his hands and knees.

Tia thought a moment. "Tall, long white hair off his face with bangs shooting backwards... He wore a big black cloak, only exposin' his head. I got a look at his shoes and pants, both were black 'n he was wearing big boots. He was vurry scary he was... Vurry scary eyes he had."

"NO!" Sora's stomach dropped and instantly he threw up. Tia ran for a bucket for him to throw up in but by the time she came back he was done. To Sora's amazement, the puke was gone when he looked off the side of the bed... It had vanished like magic. The spikey haired teen blinked a few times, unsure of what to make of it. After he blinked a couple times, he flopped down onto the bed holding his stomach. Tia tisked him and wagged a finger at him.

"You shouldn't be gettin' so worried 'bout tings... I betcha she's-"

"No! That isn't good.. She was taken away by a man that I was destined to destroy. He wants to use her against me... Ansem is alive? I thought I killed him?"

Tia's eyes turned very dark and a growl escaped her lips. Her lip began to curl and she spat hard on the ground. "Ansem you say?"

Sora nodded his head, "I'm almost positive. No one else has an appearance like that and gives off such intimidation such as he did to you."

Tia looked around and hurridly ran around shutting all the doors and windows, making it next to pitch black in the hut. "You listen here boy... If you is sayin' Ansem is back again den he has come back stronga den eva. I dun't know ho-" Tia stopped, a look of worry spread across her face.

She quickly leaned over towards Sora's chest, scaring the skiddish male half to death. The voodoo woman placed an ear on the boy's chest after lifting up some of her dread locks. She listened for a couple moments before sitting back up, sadness etched across her face... a plan hidden behind it.

"He is back because of your heart, Sora. You still have da darkness in your heart. As much of a tiny shard as it may be, he can still use it as he is..." Tia stated, her eyes now going blank. "If you dun't stop him soon, Sora, 'n find out where he is... we will all of us be doomed foreva. Sora you must go 'n stop him from taking any hearts again. The princess', I believe, are all safe 'n sound... except your princess Sora... Your princess will always be taken as long as Ansem is around..." She rose and bowed. "My prince."

The blue eyed boy choked, "A what?"

"You 'eard me! You are a prince 'n dun't go all 'oh i'm not a prince' on me 'ere cause you are." she said, wagging a finger at him.

Sora sat up again, wondering how to take all of this. He couldn't possibly be a prince, there wasn't a drop of royal blood in his body. "How can I be a prince? I'm in no way related to anyone roy-"

"It doesn't matta bout blood. What mattas is da keyblade. Da keyblade chooses da boy who it thinks deserves it, making dem a prince. Den da keyblade also makes the one he is destinied to be wit, a princess. You are a prince. She is a princess. 'N as long as you dun't get rid of Ansem, he will go all lengths to annihilate your princess because that is the greatest way to destroy a heart and make it dark. Once you are out of his way... well it speaks for itself."

Sora stopped, all of this suddenly becoming clear to him now... he had to go and save the worlds...again. Suddenly becoming deeply annoyed, he slammed his fists down on the bed. "How can I still have darkness in my heart? I thought mine was full of light!" he pouted.

Tia shrugged and looked away from him, clearly knowing the answer. "Everyone had some bit of darkness in der heart, we are all just humans.. it's what we are."

"Well I was told that my heart had no darkness in it, that's why I could defeat Ansem because his was pure darkness and mine was pure light!"

She turned towards him again, giving him a big toothy smile. "Well... have you been lacking in doing someting? Someting dat you should have done afta clearing away Ansem?"

The boy paused, fighting the urge to cry. "I couldn't find Kairi... I've been looking for her and I even found her today, but now she's gone again. I haven't talked to her since I've left!"

The dread locks on the witch's head bounced back and forth as she nodded. "Dat is why. Guilt causes dark. Disappointment cause dark. Unhappiness causes dark. Failure causes dark. Getting closer to the light causes dark. Kairi is light to you is she not? The closer you got to her after disappointing her so many times as well as yourself you created a shadow. You made da dark."

"What do I have to do to protect myself from creating anymore?"

"Determination 'n optimism. Dun't get sad and dun't eva tink for a second dat you can't do it. Nutin negative... only good... It's quite obvious you stupid boy."

The spikey haired boy looked to his left at a mirror hanging on the wall. He saw the sadness in his eyes suddenly turn to joy when he realized that nothing could stand in his way because he had already defeated Ansem easily before. This time, there was a greater price too, losing Kairi forever. Sora grit his teeth, trying with all his might not to cry.

"Can you help me?" Sora said.

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks

-iamagraveyard-

lauren


End file.
